


I am here now

by escapemyshadow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Wong, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: Wong looked away, and rubbed his forehead, “Sandwich then?”“No.”“Soup?”“No.”“Tea?”“No.”“Didilo?”“Get out.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. World needs more omega stephen fics so here I am writing one.  
> 2\. It is a dumb shit and bad English.  
> 3\. Please forgive me for such a crappy one. I am sorry.  
> 4\. I post on my tumblr too.  
> 5\. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Scorching. Torment. Uneasiness.  
This is a nightmare.  
Stephen woke up with a startled, turning to his side, hoping to see his alpha but came to a realization that Tony is away. Away on a saving mission. He still remembered that he was rejected when he asked if he could come along. 

  
_“Babe, I don’t want you to get hurt. And I have a feeling that this would take for quite a while. Who will take care of sanctum if you are not around?” Stephen remembered that he had protested before settling in for a few kisses and a promise of being safe._

  
Now, he is glad that he is on the bed in the sanctum. A spike in the temperature shoot through his body. His body shook slightly as his muscle slowly to tense. Maybe he was under too many blanket but that’s close to impossible because he would always kick his blankets and Tony isn’t here to secure them. He winced a bit, clenching his stomach tightly. His body was radiating like he was on fire. He could feel slick producing behind his backside.

  
Damn heat. Damn Tony. But he wants his alpha.

  
A click was heard. His head immediately shot up, feeling depressed the moment he saw Wong stepped in.

“Get out.”

  
“It is amazing to see an omega in heat is still full of bark.”

  
One thing Stephen hates the most will be showing his vulnerable side. Other than Tony, no one has witness such sides from Stephen. Okay, maybe Wong, but it is only had been a few times.

  
“Wong” Stephen started to whine a bit, “Get out. I don’t need you.”

  
Wong stood by the door, feeling amused by his behaviors but decided not to mention. “I know you will be having heat early.” He raised a cup of tea, “And I thought this might calm you down a bit.”

  
“How you know?” Stephen could barely croaked, “Thank you.”

  
“I have been sensing something is off since yesterday morning. I just couldn’t confirm till now.”

  
Stephen handed over the cup of tea shakily to Wong. The pain is increasing steady, he let out a low whimper.

  
“Tony…I want Tony…” Wong bit his lip, feeling slightly worried.

  
“I can always open a portal and ask for him.”

  
“NO!” Stephen immediately straightened his back, totally forgetting his situation, “He will come back after he finished his work.”  
“And his work is important than you?”

  
“Saving the world is important.” Stephen started to mumble, “I am just being horny bitch. I can wait.”

  
“Stephen.” Wong sighed, “Believe me, Tony will be so angry at you if you decided to hide it from him.”

  
“Tell him then what will happen?” Stephen panted harshly, “Abandon his mission? Come back and fuck me?”

  
“Fine. Do whatever you want.” Wong turned around and wanted to leave but he heard a soft word, “Painkiller”

* * *

 

It had been four hours since Stephen had his painkiller. Meanwhile, he had already built a nest in the middle of their bed. If Tony is not here, then the least Stephen can do is to find his clothes. His mind was tangled with lust as he rubbed his dick against the sheet while he buried his head into Tony’s pillow.

  
Maybe Tony will be furious with him, probably will be more furious when he found out that Stephen used all his shirts. But he has no choice. Tony is not here and the next thing that smells closest to him will be his shirts.

  
Stephen was so deep in his creation of friction that he totally missed Wong coming into the room.

  
“I swear every time I stepped in, I feel like I’m watching porn.”

  
Stephen let out a cry, feeling more flustered than he has been, and “Get out! I only want my alpha!”

  
Wong wanted to shoot back but he stopped when he saw Stephen’s tear stained cheeks and the hollow breathing coming out from his mouth.

  
“I’m calling Tony.”

  
“No!” Stephen moved so fast that he accidentally tripped over the nest he had built, “I am fine. You do not call him. I am totally fine.”  
Staring down the half-naked omega lying on the messy floor, Wong could only say, “You are pathetic.”

  
“He is coming back. Soon. I can wait.”

  
Wong looked away, and rubbed his forehead, “Sandwich then?”

  
“No.”

  
“Soup?”

“No.”

  
“Tea?”

  
“No.”

  
“Didilo?”

“Get out.”

* * *

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, call Stephen again.” Tony spoke and only received something unpleasant, “Sir, he is not picking up his phone.” He frowned, feeling a bit annoyed yet worried. He just reached his own compound after an exhausting battle.  
It took them fucking 4 days. 4 days without his omega is heart-wrenching. He wanted to surprise Stephen with a good meal after he had a shower but his omega isn’t picking up his phone. Without wasting a minute, he immediately got into his car and drove to sanctum. The moment he stepped in through the door, a strong scent almost knocked him down.

  
“Fuck…”

  
“I told him to call you.” Tony turned to the voice and saw Wong sitting calmly on a chair, eating an apple. “He thinks saving world is more important than his heat, against me calling you, refused to eat, and pathetically building a nest on the bed.”

  
Tony gulped his saliva down, feeling horrified that his omega was in pain yet he wasn’t there. “Where is he now?”

  
“I took care of him.”

  
Anger flushed through his body and he growled, “What do you mean by that?” He tried to control his impulsiveness. Wong is a friend. He wouldn’t harm Stephen.

  
“The third time I went into his room, he was fingering himself while crying for you. But I guessed he couldn’t do it right, because he is bleeding instead. I think he has panicked and became desperate. I tried to convince that you can leave because there are other avengers around but he refused. He keeps saying that he can wait. He fought with me when I took out my phone. Thus, I cast a spell on him. He is sleeping now.”

  
“I would drop everything for him.” Tony bit his bottom lip, feeling downhearted that Stephen would rather went through such a round than letting Wong calls him.

  
“He is just being a pain in the ass. He doesn’t want to disturb you.” Wong finally looked up from his book, “You might want to go up now. I get a feeling he will be waking up soon.”

  
“Thank you.” Tony smiled, “Thank you so much.”

  
Tony rushed up the staircase and dashed into their bedroom. Stephen is lying in the middle of the bed with Tony’s clothes around him. Tony couldn’t help but cooed at the sight. He climbed gently towards Stephen, pressing his lips at the sweaty forehead. Stephen twitched and let out some incoherent words.

  
“Baby,” Tony nuzzled deep into his omega’s neck, “Are you awake or still half asleep?”

  
Stephen snapped his eyes open, tears filling up his eyes soon. Arms went up and circled around Tony’s shoulder. Still feeling very drowsy, Stephen couldn’t really get hold of Tony so he settled with grabbing his shirt.

  
“Alpha…my alpha…Tony.” Stephen chanted, “I need you, alpha. I want you.”

  
“Shh…I am here, baby,” Tony kissed Stephen deeply, “I am here now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Tony is here, Tony knows he is going to give what Stephen wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! I am here again. Basically whatever yall gonna to read below is bad and cheesy smut. I tried! Hope you enjoy it!

“Shh…I am here, baby,” Tony kissed Stephen deeply, “I am here now.”

Stephen couldn’t stop whining, he has been in pain for long enough, “Hurt…it is hurting…Alpha…I can’t…”

“I am here now, baby.” Tony continued rubbing Stephen’s stomach, hopefully to ease the pain even if was a little bit, “I am sorry. I took so long to come back but baby, it will be fine. I will take care of you.” Stephen couldn’t focus, Tony’s words went out of his brain as soon as they entered. Now that Tony was here, his sensitiveness increased, “Ne-need your….your…nngh”

“You will have it. I got you.” Usually Tony would take his own sweet time, giving out compliments here and there, teasing Stephen, and easing him to relax before his heat fully kicked in. But today wasn’t the day, Stephen was already at his worst, far too gone for any of that. Tony hurriedly yet gently roll down Stephen’s soaked boxer, afraid that the slick might have dried up and stick to his skin. He didn’t want to hurt Stephen any further. Throwing the boxer on the floor, he glanced back up to Stephen who was trying to finger himself again. He quickly removed his hand, “Baby, let me do the job.” Stephen whimpered, “Can’t wait anymore… please alpha please.” as tears mushed up his flushed cheeks.

Tony bit his lips, feeling a pang of guilty as he pushed Stephen’s legs up and apart, looking at the swollen red hole. He immediately went down, kissing the red hole, licking the rim.

“Nngh…Alpha…” Stephen grabbed the bedsheet tightly as he pushed his bottom closer to Tony. Tony lined his cock to Stephen’s hole, knowing that Stephen’s slick has actually helped a lot since he currently has no time to finger Stephen. He slowly pushed his cock in, hoping Stephen would be alright. Stephen squeaked as he felt his hole was expanding however he finally felt relieved when he knew Tony was fully in him. He felt filled and loved. He tried to move but his whole body was sore. He groaned as he wriggled on his back, trying to find his angle.

“Baby, stop. I am here now.” Tony started rocking into him. Stephen folded himself up into half as Tony kept a steady pace. “Fuck, baby, you are so tight for me. So good for me.”

“I am good?”

“Yes, you are taking so well. My whole cock is inside you. You are so perfect for me. I love you so much.” Stephen felt overwhelmed. Most of the times, Stephen could always tease him back but at this point of time, his inner omega was eager to please his alpha.  

“Only for you…No one else…” Stephen rocked his body accordingly to Tony’s pace, “I’m good for you.”

“Yes. Mine. You are mine.” Tony sucked Stephen’s neck, leaving marks all around Stephen’s neck and collarbone while Stephen leaving his traces all around Tony’s back.

Tony’s hand moved up to Stephen’s hard and leaking cock, tracing his finger all around the shaft as he picked his speed in rocking. “Alpha…”

“Yes baby?” Tony glanced up to Stephen, “You coming soon?” Stephen barely could nod his head, fully aware that his omega was clouded by heat. “Gonna to fill you up with my knot. Gonna to get you all messy in and out.”

And that sent Stephen over the edge, he immediately shot his cum into Tony’s hand and all over his stomach. Tony continued rocking, sending the last wave of thrust, and his knot went fully into Stephen. Stephen let out a blissful scream before slacking entirely on the back. He loves this moment the most.

“Baby, you did so well.” Tony left his kisses all around Stephen’s face, “I am so proud of you.” Stephen closed his eyes happily, feeling total relaxed in his alpha’s embrace.

“Are you okay?” Tony caressed Stephen’s face gently, “I am so sorry.”

Stephen leaned up slightly and pressed a quick kiss on Tony’s lip before falling back to the bed, “No…is me.”

“Let not fight me with this.” Tony insisted, “I should have sense this.”

Stephen shook his head adorably, “No…you are battling. I didn’t tell you.”

Tony smiled helplessly at his stubborn omega, “I love you so much, you do know right?” Stephen raised one of eyebrows in question and Tony continued, “Please tell me next time. You know I will give up anything for you.”

“Don’t make me cry! I am still overwhelmed.” Stephen croaked, slapping Tony’s chest playfully.

“I love you so much, Stephen.” Tony said in a very serious voice, causing Stephen giggled, leading Tony to laugh too.

“I love you too. And now I really want a shower.”

Without any word, Tony carried Stephen in a bride style and walked towards the toilet, ignoring all protest coming from Stephen who kept assuring that he could walk.

However, if later when Stephen’s heat came on, and decided to ride Tony in the shower, who is Tony to complain.


End file.
